


La Vie en Rose

by Reiha



Category: Seven Knights (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Late Night Conversations
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiha/pseuds/Reiha
Summary: Charlotte merenungkan tentang Carl di kala malam bulan purnama datang menjelang.Seven Knights fanfiction in Bahasa. Include OC(s)





	La Vie en Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Seven Knights @ Netmarble Nexon Inc.
> 
> Charlotte "Lotty" Amsel @ me

Katanya, malam bulan purnama itu mampu membangkitkan kenangan masa lalu.

Sayangnya, Charlotte tidak begitu percaya dengan hal-hal begituan—meski ayahnya sendiri yang sering berkata demikian. Ketika dia masih tinggal di kerajaan Terra, ayahnya kerap mengajaknya minum teh bersama empat orang kakak perempuannya di serambi pada malam bulan purnama, kemudian sambil menatap ke arah bulan yang bersinar terang, ayahnya akan mulai bercerita tentang kenangan-kenangan indahnya bersama dengan ibu mereka—yang tak sempat Charlotte kenal dengan dekat. Jujur saja, Charlotte sangat menikmati waktu-waktu seperti itu; saat-saat di mana sang ayah bercerita tentang betapa menawannya ibu mereka ketika masih muda dahulu. Juga betapa gigihnya sang ayah bersaing dengan pemuda-pemuda lainnya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari ibu mereka, yang kemudian berbuah manis dengan anggukan dari ibu mereka ketika sang ayah pergi untuk melamarnya.

Charlotte tak pernah menyangka, kalau di malam bulan purnama yang tahun ini pun dia lewatkan tanpa orang-orang terdekat di sisinya, akan membuatnya sangat merindukan saat-saat kebersamaan itu.

Dibandingkan dengan rumah keluarga Amsel, Stairway of Heaven di benua Aisha ini terlihat sepi—bahkan lebih sepi dari kelihatannya. Teo, sang pemimpin Night Crows, jarang terlihat di Stairway of Heaven kecuali jika ada hal-hal penting yang harus diumumkan. Orly juga sama saja, karena wanita itu selalu ikut ke manapun Teo pergi. Carl Heron pun tidak lebih baik dari mereka berdua karena dia selalu pergi ke mana saja sesuka hatinya, dan baru akan kembali jika Teo sendiri sudah kembali. Evan, pemuda yang dibawa Teo beberapa pekan lalu tentu saja sudah tidur lelap; seharian berlatih pasti membuatnya sangat kelelahan. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, hanya suara gemericik air yang mengalir di kolam-kolam yang ada di sekitar Stairway of Heaven dan desau angin, serta suara-suara dari beberapa ekor jangkrik yang menemani Charlotte, yang tengah duduk di atas kepala sebuah patung malaikat yang menghiasi area tengah Stairway of Heaven. Dari dulu, Charlotte memang menyukai tempat-tempat tinggi dan sering ditemukan ketiduran di atas atap tertinggi menara akademi, karena menurutnya tempat yang tinggi itu sunyi dan sangat bagus untuk meningkatkan konsentrasi. Dan juga, tempat-tempat tinggi membuatnya sulit dicari jika hendak melarikan diri dari ayah atau pamannya, yang terkadang bisa menjadi sangat cerewet tentang hal-hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan oleh seorang anak perempuan dari keluarga termasyhur.

Malam ini, Charlotte merindukan semua itu. Dia merindukan suara ayahnya, suara pamannya, kakak-kakaknya, bahkan dia pun sempat merindukan suara Rudy sang penjaga Mystic Woods yang terkadang mengajaknya untuk menghadiri pesta dansa di istana kerajaan Terra. Namun tentu saja, yang saat ini sangat Charlotte rindukan adalah—

_“Hei, Lotty. Sedang apa kau di tempat tinggi seperti itu? Cepat turun, berbahaya bagi gadis cantik sepertimu untuk duduk-duduk di tempat seperti itu. Kalau jatuh, rasanya sakit, lho.”_

Charlotte membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Suara pria itu mendadak terngiang di telinganya, terbawa oleh hembusan angin yang lembut menyibak rambut panjangnya. Suara seorang Carl Heron yang bersahabat sudah tidak asing di telinga Charlotte; wajar saja, karena bukan hanya sehari-dua hari atau seminggu Charlotte bersamanya. Charlotte sudah melewatkan satu tahun penuh petualangan bersama Carl, dari sejak mereka bertemu di sebuah penginapan di Fodina hingga mereka bergabung dengan Night Crows. Bagi Charlotte, suara Carl yang terdengar hangat adalah salah satu suara yang paling disukainya selain suara ayahnya, berbeda dengan suara Teo yang cenderung dingin, atau suara Orly yang baik namun sedikit bernada keras jika didengar dengan lebih teliti.

Dan mungkin, karena sudah cukup lama bersama-sama, Charlotte sempat tidak menyadari kalau suara Carl itu cukup menawan hati. Baru di malam ini dia menyadari fakta itu, di kala jantungnya mulai berdegup dengan tidak wajar setelah suara Carl terngiang di telinganya barusan. Atau mungkin, telinganya saja yang amat sensitif terhadap udara dingin, hingga angin mampu mempermainkannya dengan ilusi suara. Malam bulan purnama memang kadang memunculkan hal-hal yang sulit dinalar oleh pikiran manusia.

Charlotte menggeleng pelan, kemudian mendongak sedikit untuk menatap bulan purnama yang terlihat lebih dekat dari biasanya. Ketika dia memejamkan matanya lagi, suara Carl kembali bergema di telinganya; kali ini terdengar lebih dekat.

_“Lotty, ayo turun. Tenang saja, aku akan menangkapmu.”_

Charlotte membuka matanya dan berdiri dari duduknya. Meski dia berada di ketinggian sekian ratus kaki dari tanah, Charlotte tidak pernah merasa takut. Meski dia berada di atas awan sekalipun, dia percaya kalau Carl akan selalu menangkapnya di bawah sana. Ini bukan sekedar perasaan atau insting semata; Charlotte tahu kalau Carl tidak pernah berbohong, pemuda itu selalu berhasil menangkap tubuhnya dengan akurasi yang sempurna. Itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Charlotte untuk sepenuhnya percaya pada Carl.

Perlahan, Charlotte melirik ke bawah. Kosong, tidak ada siapapun di sana. Jika Charlotte memutuskan untuk terjun sekarang, pastilah tubuhnya akan langsung menghantam tanah. Tapi, Charlotte tidak pernah merasa ragu, apalagi takut. Kedua kakinya perlahan mulai terangkat dari atas kepala patung malaikat tersebut, tubuhnya melayang melawan gravitasi bumi dan menambah ketinggiannya beberapa ratus kaki lagi dari tanah.

Ketika Charlotte sudah siap, dengan perlahan dia meredam kekuatan sihirnya, membiarkan tubuhnya tertarik gravitasi dan dengan cepat meluncur ke bawah. Hembusan angin terasa sangat cepat seolah hendak mengoyak tubuhnya, tetapi Charlotte tetap tenang. Matanya kembali terpejam, merasakan tarikan gravitasi yang makin lama terasa makin kuat menarik tubuh mungilnya. Charlotte tahu kalau sebentar lagi tubuhnya akan menghantam tanah, tetapi dia percaya kalau pemuda berambut perak itu tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja.

_“Kau akan selalu berada di bawah sana untuk menangkapku, ‘kan, Carl?”_

_Bruk_. Charlotte mendengar suara benda berat terjatuh ke tanah. Tubuhnya berada tepat di atas benda berat tersebut, yang sudah menyelamatkannya dari bencana patah tulang atau yang lebih buruk lagi, kematian. Selain itu, Charlotte merasakan sesuatu— _lengan, lebih tepatnya—_ mendekap tubuhnya dengan erat, dan juga semilir wangi maskulin yang sangat dikenalnya.

“Wah, wah… Aku tepat waktu, ya, Lotty? Sedang apa kau di atas sana?”

 Charlotte membuka mata dan wajah seorang Carl Heron yang semakin tampan karena tengah tersenyum itu langsung menembus retina matanya. “Carl… Aku tahu kalau kau akan datang.”

“Yaa, aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan menangkapmu ‘kan, Lotty?”

Charlotte mengangguk. Dia sama sekali belum beranjak dari posisinya, yang masih berada di atas tubuh Carl. Kepalanya disandarkan di bahu pemuda itu; entah mengapa, berada di dalam dekapan Carl membuat Charlotte merasa begitu tenang dan damai. Mungkin mulai malam ini dan seterusnya, Charlotte akan percaya tentang kekuatan malam bulan purnama yang mampu membangkitkan kenangan masa lalu—

Khusus untuk Charlotte, malam bulan purnama mampu membangkitkan perasaan rindu yang mendalam untuk orang-orang terdekat, terutama untuk pemuda yang tengah mendekapnya saat ini.

“…. Aku merindukanmu.”

“Oh?” Carl menatap Charlotte sedikit tak percaya. “Ha ha, aku hanya pergi selama tiga hari, Lotty. Apa kau merasa kesepian? Lain kali, kau bisa ikut aku pergi daripada tinggal sendirian di sini.”

Charlotte mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah netra keperakan milik Carl, sedikit merasa kesal. “Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, bodoh.”

“Iya, aku tahu. Aku bisa melihatnya,” balas Carl seraya mengusap rambut panjang Charlotte dengan lembut. “Sudah malam sekali, gadis cantik sepertimu tidak boleh tidur terlalu malam. Nanti kulitmu bisa kering dan kusam.”

“Gendong aku. Itu hukumanmu.”

“Iya, Tuan Putri.”

Carl bangkit dari posisinya dan kemudian menggendong Charlotte seperti yang biasanya dia lakukan. Gadis itu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Carl, kepalanya kembali disandarkan di bahu pemuda itu. Untuk malam ini saja, Charlotte tidak mau beranjak pergi dari sisi Carl, dan Carl sendiri nampaknya mengerti akan hal itu karena dia bertanya, “Mau tidur denganku malam ini, Lotty?”

Charlotte mengangguk, dia terlalu malas untuk menjawab dengan kata-kata. Didongakkannya kepalanya sedikit dan Charlotte melihat kalau Carl masih tersenyum dengan lembut ke arahnya. Charlotte sedikit merengut, kesal karena Carl mampu mengacak-acak isi hatinya tanpa perlu berusaha, namun merasa senang juga karena senyuman lembut milik pemuda itu hanya untuk Charlotte seorang.

“Kau terlalu tampan… Membuatku kesal saja.”

Carl tertawa setelah mendengar kalimat yang spontan meluncur keluar dari bibir Charlotte— _Lotty-nya yang manis_. “Dan kau pun terlalu cantik, membuatku khawatir saja.”

“Hmmph.”

Carl memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Charlotte, mencegah gadis itu untuk terus merengut. “Tuan Putri sudah mengantuk, makanya jadi rewel dan mengatakan hal aneh seperti tadi. Lebih baik Tuan Putri segera tidur, ya.”

“Hentikan. Aku bukan anak kecil.”

Carl tertawa lagi dan kali ini mereka berdua saling bertukar ciuman selamat malam, sebelum Carl benar-benar membawa Charlotte masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Charlotte kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Carl yang saat ini terasa sangat nyaman baginya, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil yang tak terlihat oleh pemuda itu.

_“Di mana pun aku berada, aku pasti akan selalu menangkapmu, Lotty. Meski kau jatuh ke dasar neraka sekalipun, aku akan ada di sana untuk menangkapmu.”_

 

-fin-


End file.
